A Beating and A Love 2: Decisions
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thought she could finally be a normal girl, but that was out of the question when her dad came back to take her back with him. What will Inuyasha say. What will Kagome do? And how'd Naraku get out of jail? Sequel to A Beating and A Love!
1. Daddy, who?

**I'm so, so, SO happy that we got to 300 reviews on A Beating and a Love! I thank all of you who reviewed. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so stop threatening me!**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see many different faces looking at her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Rin asked. "When you hit the floor there was a big 'clunk' sound. It was relly loud!"

Kagome touched the back of her head and, sure enough, there was a bump that hurt. "Ow..."

"Kagome are you okay?" her dad asked as he reached to touch her forehead, but Kagome flinched away from it. "Kagome?"

"I don't know you so please do not touch me," Kagome said as she sat up. Everyone took a step back at the coolness of her voice.

"Kagome, I'm your father," he tried to say, but Kagome cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, please leave me alone," Kagome said as she got up and went to her room. Everybody watched her as she walked up the stairs.

"Um, excuse me Mr...." Izayoi started.

"Mori, Dai Mori," Kagome's dad said.

"Well, Dai, I don't think that it's an appropriate time for you to be here. I think that it'd be better if you'd leave," Izayoi said.

"She's my daughter, I'm not leaving her," Dai protested.

"But, I don't think she wants to see you though," Inutaisho said.

"She's my daughter, she's going to see me wether she likes it or not," Dai said, clenching her fist.

"I suggest you come back at a later time, tomorrow perhaps?" Inutaisho suggested.

"I'm not leaving without Kagome."

"I really don't think that she wants to see you," Izayoi said.

Dai clenched his fist so tight that his nails were digging into his skin. "Fine," he growled out. He walked to the front door, opened it, and slammed it. A painting even fell down.

"What the... hell?" Inutaisho growled.

"Inutaisho, calm down, he's just upset that Kagome dosen't want to see him, calm down," Izayoi soothed him. He calmed down a little bit.

"Okay, I THINK I understand," Inutaisho said as he went over to pick up the painting that fell.

"Inuyasha, go check on Kagome, see how she's doing," Izayoi said.

Inuyasha nodded and walked up the stairs and to Kagome's room. He lightly knocked on it. "Kagome?" he said softly.

He heard a muffled, "Go away."

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha," he said.

Not even two seconds later, Kagome opened the door and pulled Inuyasha in. When he was in, Kagome closed the door and burried her head into Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"You okay?" he asked after a while.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment. "No..." she said after a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, pulling her towards the bed and sitting down on it, all the while, keeping Kagome in his arms.

"I guess..."

"Well I'm all ears."

"Why would he do that? Just when I get my life in place, he has to ruin it again," Kagome said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'again'?"

Kagome paused for a second, giving a blank stare, then played it off. "I didn't mean to say again," she lied.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. "How's he ruining it?"

"I mean... how do I even he's my dad? What if he's just a crazy guy trying to kill me?"

"I don't know, Kagome, at least give him a chance," Inuyasha said, then mummbled under his breath, "Even if he dosen't deserve it..."

"Why dosen't he desrve a chance? Did something happen when I came up here?" Kagome started going into one of her rambles.

Inuyasha put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Shh, he was just upset that you didn't want to see him and I guess here freaked and stormed out. He slammed the door, making a painting fall over, other than that, he didn't do anything."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Can we not talk about him any more?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said. "How about we go out tonight?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Don't you have homework to do, or something?" she teased. She put arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope! I finished it all," Inuyasha said, giving her an eskimo kiss. She giggled.

"Then I guess we could go out..." Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Just as Inuyasha was about to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha, reluctantly pulled away and groaned.

Kagome kissed the tip of his nose and went to the door. Rin was standing there with cookies and a whole bunch of junk food in her arms. Her eyes were watery and she sniffed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her and asked, "Rin, what wrong?"

"These damn hormones. And I stepped on a scale, I'm fat!" Rin said as she burst into tears.

"Aw, Rin, you're not fat, it's just the baby," Kagome soothed.

Rin glared at Kagome, tears gone. "You calling my baby fat?"

Kagome's eye's widened and she let go of her. She took a coupple of steps back and put her hands up. "No, I'm not calling it fat, I'm just saying that you're not fat."

Rin laughed at Kagome and put an arm over her shoulders. "I was just messing with you! Don't get all scared on me!"

Kagome knew these were just her raging hormones. "Y-yeah."

Rin giggled. "Okay, now time for movies and junk food!"

"Um, Rin," Kagome started, hesitantly. "Me and Inuyasha are kind of going out tonight, so I need to get ready and-"

Kagome couldn't finish because Rin burst into tears. "You just don't wanna hang out with a fat lady!" Rin cried out.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was shaking his head, silently telling her not to do it.

"I do want to and I will. Me and Inuyasha will just go out tomorrow." She looked back at Inuyasha, who slapped his forehead. She mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

"Are you sure?" Rin said as she picked up her head.

"Yeah, Inuyasha won't mind. Right?" Kagome said as she looked at him.

"No, no. Not at all," he said, although he had a mean look on his face.

"Okay! Now movie time!" Rin said as she put the junk food on Kagome's bed and went to go get movies.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she walked over to him.

He turned his back towards her.

"Don't be mad at me, please," she said as she kissed his cheek from behind. "You know if I said no to Rin, we'd have a crying pregnant lady on our hands and we both don't want that. So pretty please don't be mad at me!" She kissed his cheek again.

He sighed and turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not mad at you," he said as he bought her into his lap.

"Yay!" she squealed, then gave him a kiss.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Rin came in with movies. He groaned and Kagome giggled.

**Reviews please! ^-^ Oh and before I go, OMG! Rumiko Takahashi decided that she's going to finish the Inuyasha series! Woo hoo! Oh AND it's been confirmed! Woo hoo!**


	2. Cookies!

**Wow, um... to tell you guys, frankly I have no excuse... I just forgot about this story. Wow... Um... on with the story... I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so stop threatening me!**

**Last Time:**

"Don't be mad at me, please," she said as she kissed his cheek from behind. "You know if I said no to Rin, we'd have a crying pregnant lady on our hands and we both don't want that. So pretty please don't be mad at me!" She kissed his cheek again.

He sighed and turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not mad at you," he said as he bought her into his lap.

"Yay!" she squealed, then gave him a kiss.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Rin came in with movies. He groaned and Kagome giggled.

**This Time:**

After the tenth movie, Rin and Kagome were asleep on the couch while Inuyasha looked at how cute they were. Rin was sprawled out on the couch while Kagome was curled up on her side. He wondered how they got that small. He smilled at them before going upstairs to Sesshomaru's room.

He knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha heard from the other side of the door.

"If you opened the door, you'd know," Inuyasha said, bluntly.

"Go away, Inuyasha."

"Fine, I'll just leave your pregnant wife on the couch while I take Kagome-" Inuyasha didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sesshomaru got out the room and was already halfway down the stairs. Inuyasha chuckled as he walked down the stairs to get Kagome.

He gently put one arm under Kagome's knees and the other under her lower back, cradiling her in his chest. She yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her.

By the time Inuyasha got to Kagome's room, she started talking in her sleep.

"Daddy... no...." Kagome was saying as he started tucking her in.

'_I wonder what she's dreaming about,'_ he thought as he watched her.

"No... daddy... that's my cookie..." she mummbled.

Inuyasha fell anime-style onto the floor. When he got up she was mummbling something.

"Inuyasha...."

He leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"Stop listening to me talk in my sleep," she said as she opened her eyes.

"Damn!" he said as his hand clutched his chest. "Could you at least give me a warning before you do that?"

She looked at him as she rubbed her eye. "Hey, you shouldn't have been listening to me talk in my sleep. Anyways what did I say?"

"You said something about your dad taking your cookie," Inuyasha said.

Her face looked as if she were thinking about something. "Huh... all I remember is eating cookies. Do we have any cookies?"

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Weren't you just asleep? Now you want a cookie?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have a craving. Oh! What about milk?!"

He shook his head as he started laughing. "You never cease to amaze me."

She didn't even notice that he said anything. "Chocolate chip or sugar... hmm.... what do you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just laughed and took her hand. "Come on let's go see what we have."

"Hmm... regular milk or chocolate?"

* * *

About an hour later and ten chocolate chip cookies later, Kagome was sitting happily at the counter.

"Those were good cookies! " she said as she smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at her. He loved when she was like this. "Yeah." Kagome, then yawned. "Sleepy?"

She nodded as she rubbed her eye. "Very..."

"Come on," he said as he pulled her out of her seat and walked up the stairs. Once they got to her room, Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

"Love you," she said as she pulled away.

"Love you too," he said as he turned around and walked to his room. _I really do._

**Yeah, I know, very short, and kind of random, and kinda pointless, but I just don't know what to write, so if you guys wanna read something just tell me and I'll be sure to put it in my story! Alrighty, bye y'all!**


	3. AN sorry

**I know y'all hate me right now for not updating in so long, I'm sorry. And y'all are going to hate me more, because I wanted to re-write this A Beating and A Love. I don't like how I wrote it, and just wanted to fix it up. I'm going to start tonight and try to finish it by next week. I truly apologize for not updating in so long. :( sorry again.**


End file.
